


Movie Night

by ShaunMurphy (whoopsydaisie)



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: (that's what I'm goin for at least lol), Cute, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This While Watching The Emperors New Groove, Movie Night, SO MUCH FLUFF, if you've read the maze runner then you know what i mean, that's all u need to know, this fic is written like how someone who has read all of the maze runner books would write, we just.........rly love pauses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsydaisie/pseuds/ShaunMurphy
Summary: Maybe a movie night will help everyone relax a little bit.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, I haven't written in ages. If this is terrible, that'd be why. I'm thinking about making a part two where I write them actually watching the movie and I'm also thinking about a baking fic with Claire and Shaun so if anyone would like to see that, please let me know.
> 
> Also, no one beta'd this.

"It's really not that hard, guys.  Just pick a film."

 

"Is there a genre you'd prefer or-"

 

"Jared, I really don't care.  Just pick something.  I trust your judgement and I'll meet you both at my apartment tonight, okay?"

 

Jared and Claire had been put in charge of choosing the movie while Shaun and Morgan were in charge of the snacks.  It had been Claire's idea to have a movie night, and she hoped Morgan would relax a bit with some off-duty teamwork.  Nothing brings people together more than sitting in a room together and not talking for two solid hours.  

 

"So, are we looking for an action movie or, maybe, a comedy?  The only thing that's off limits is romantic comedies - those are consistently awful," Jared leaned down to look at Claire's collection of DVD's.

 

"Hey, I like romcom's!" Claire argued.  "They're good, and the plots are always cliche in a strangely comforting way.  Besides, have you ever seen  _13 Going On Thirty_?  Preteen me was convinced I was going to marry Mark Ruffalo - he's such a dream, and-"

 

"You're talking about the Hulk, right?"

 

"The-the  _what_?" 

 

"You know, Bruce Banner.  In  _The Avengers_  films Mark Ruffalo plays the Hulk," Jared intoned.

 

"I can honestly say I never connected those dots.  Wow.  I'm going to be thinking about that for quite a while and while I'm at it, I'll be rethinking my life."

 

"Yeah," Jared laughed.  "Well, which genre are we doing?"

 

"We could do a classic," Claire suggested.

 

Jared sifted through the movies, murmuring their titles as he went.

 

"Hmm, let's see,  _Die Hard, Casablanca, Vertigo, Before We Go, Annie Get Your Gun, Ratatouille, Band of Robbers._ Wow, Claire, you really don't favor just one genre, do you?"

 

"Not really," Claire smiled.  "I think variety in life is important.  Hey, how about we watch a musical?"

 

"Nah, it's awkward watching musicals with a group of people.  There's always two people who know the lyrics to every song while the rest are having trouble just following the plotline.  Besides, the musicals you have are old.  I mean, who watches  _Cabaret_  for fun?"

 

"Okay, first of all,  _Cabaret_  was really influential in musical history.  Secondly, I have a musical that everyone knows the lyrics to.  It's over there," Claire pointed and grinned.  She was met by a wide smile as Jared grabbed the film and chuckled.

 

"Perfect choice, Claire."

 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

"I don't like licorice.  It sticks to your mouth and takes forever to chew."

 

"Yeah, well, guess what, Shaun - the world isn't centered around you.  We're getting licorice and you can just eat something else," Morgan snapped.  She was exhausted and she didn't feel like accommodating his snack preferences.  She whipped around when she heard a low mumble behind her.  "What?"

 

"Can we get Twizzlers?  That's Claire's preferred brand."

 

"Fine, whatever," Morgan grabbed a package and threw it into their basket.  "Any other suggestions?"

 

"Yes, we should get hummus.  It's very healthy and most people enjoy it," Shaun suggested.  

 

Morgan nodded and scanned the aisle next to her.  To be fair, hummus was actually a good choice.   She knew for certain that Melendez at  _least_  loved it.  He was a bit of a health nut even if he'd never admit it.

 

"Shaun, do you want to get bread or crackers for it?"

 

"Bread," Shaun answered after considering it for a moment.

 

"Alright, go pick it out and I'll get some veggies-"

 

"That's a good choice considering we're all in the medical field."

 

Morgan paused and smirked.  She turned around to answer with a reply to his cheesy joke, but he had already walked away in search of bread.

 

"Well, he's got a sense of humor," she said to herself.  Morgan heard her text alert and looked down to see it was Claire.

 

' _picked out the snacks yet?'_

_'Nope.'_

_'you're letting shaun pick some, right?'_

_'Yep.'_

_'thanks for your very informative one word answers'_

_'Mmhmm.'_

 

_'whatever. see you in ten'_

"Yep, see you later for family movie night," Morgan mumbled to herself.  She looked around a few times for Shaun and spotted him near the chips.  Grabbing a vegetable tray blindly, she made her way over to him.

 

"I got extra snacks," Shaun greeted her.

 

"Cool.  Like what?" Morgan asked, peering into his basket.  "You got grapes, chips, and ice cream.  Sounds good."

 

"And the bread."

 

"Yes, of course, the bread.  Hey, what's this?" she asked pulling a round item out of the bottom of the basket.  "This is shrimp.  We're getting shrimp?"

 

"Yes, I remember you telling Dr. Melendez that shrimp was one of your favorite foods, so we're getting shrimp," Shaun answered while taking the container out of her hand and placing it back in the basket.

 

Morgan smiled, feeling a little touched that he would remember something like that.  She grabbed a Twix off the shelf and gestured to the self checkout.  Shaun nodded and started checking out their items.  

 

"You scan items really, like, smoothly, if that makes sense," Morgan told him.  It was a clumsy compliment to try to make up for her rude behavior earlier.  "It's like you've turned the self check out into a craft."

 

"Practice makes perfect," Shaun replied with a shrug.

 

Morgan nodded and put the bills in.  She felt kind of bad about how she treated him earlier in their shopping escapade.  Not bad enough to apologize for it, but bad enough to want to silently make amends.  She scanned the Twix and put it in her pocket just as Shaun came back to help her carry bags.

 

"Are you driving or am I driving?"

 

"You are," Shaun said hesitantly, almost as if questioning whether or not she had really just asked him such a question.

 

"It's just, I've never been to Melendez's home before.  If you know the way I was thinking that you could drive."

 

"I can't drive."

 

"Oh," Morgan was a little shocked.  "Really?  Why not?"

 

"I don't have a license and the bus station is very near to my apartment, so I don't need one."

 

"Okay, then I'll drive.  You know the way though, right?"

 

Shaun nodded and got in the passenger seat.  Morgan buckled up and pulled out the Twix.  After unwrapping it, she handed half to Shaun who just looked at her for a few moments before looking back towards the windshield.

 

Morgan was pretty sure he knew what she meant.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

 

"Where should this even go?" Neil mumbled to himself while pushing a couch to the other side of the room for the third time.  No matter where he put it, it seemed to take up too much room.  He pushed it to the middle of the room and sighed.  "Guess this'll have to do."

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

"Hey, we're here.  Where are you?" Claire yelled into the empty apartment.  Neil had left his door unlocked as he usually did when company was coming.  He just couldn't be bothered to answer the door personally.

 

"Claire, Jared, come on in!  I'm trying to find my case of water!" he shouted from somewhere inside the pantry.

 

"This one?" Jared asked while hoisting a case up onto the counter.

 

"Yeah...that one.  Where'd you find that?"

 

"It was behind the counter."

 

Neil bit his lip and nodded.  There was a few moments of awkward silence before the doorbell mercifully rang.

 

"I already told them to just come in-" Neil grumbled while opening the door.  "Hey, guys.  Here, I can take that, Shaun.  Morgan, you can just place the tray on the counter and I'll get some plates."

 

"Hey, Shaun.  Morgan," Jared greeted.

 

Morgan licked her lips and grunted.  Claire mimicked her and Jared raised an eyebrow and shrugged at Shaun.  

 

"Got the plates.  Does anyone want blankets or something like that before we get started?"

 

"I do!"

 

"No."

 

Claire and Morgan spoke at the same time and glared at each other.  Jared coughed awkwardly and tilted a meaningful glance towards Neil.

 

"Right...Shaun, come help me gather some blankets.  I'll bring extra in case we need them," Neil told them with a suspicious tone.  He had hoped everyone could just sit down and enjoy a peaceful evening, but that seemed to depend on the girls.  Crossing his fingers, he led Shaun to his bedroom closet.  

 

"We should take these ones," Shaun said.  He was holding several thinner but warmer blankets - the kind that everyone seems to inexplicably have at the back of their closets.  

 

"Sure.  Doesn't really matter to me, I just felt like the tension out there needs an ax to cut through it.  Looked like you could have used a break, too," Neil said, holding his arms out to hold some while Shaun got a few more off the top shelf.  "Ready to brave the crowd again?"

 

Shaun grabbed a few more blankets and followed Neil to the doorway, stopping hesitantly before they crossed the threshold.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Why don't Morgan and Claire like each other?" Shaun asked.

 

"I don't really know.  Morgan can sometimes be difficult to get along with - especially with Claire's personality.  They're just very different people with very different views on life, you know?" Neil answered.  "Come on, we can mummify one of them with these blankets if the fighting get's out of hand."

 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

When Shaun and Neil returned to the kitchen, they saw Morgan and Claire curled up in hysterical laughter while Jared looked like he was trying to catch his breath.  His face was flushed but both the girls paid no mind as they halfheartedly tried to calm themselves.

 

"What'd I miss?" Neil asked, grinning.

 

"It's just - he's!  I'm -" Morgan stuttered through laughter.

 

"Jared seems to have -" Claire took a deep breath, "a really good set of lungs!"

 

Morgan and Claire stopped laughing for a moment and tried to put on their serious faces.  They both let out stuttered breaths after taking one look at Jared and collapsing again.

 

"What did you do, Jared?" Shaun asked, looking slightly concerned for the two women.

 

"It doesn't really matter, honestly," Jared shrugged.

 

"Yes, it does!" Claire interjected.

 

"He - he  _sings_!  He sings  _High School Musical_!" Morgan exclaimed.

 

"What's so funny about that?" Shaun asked.

 

"He sing's Gabriella's part!" they both explained through tears.

 

Neil snorted at Jared and raised an eyebrow.  Jared was now a deep shade of red and he was trying to figure out a way to change the subject.

 

"Anyone up for getting snacks now?" he suggested desperately.

 

"Yeah, let's get our food and sit down," Neil took mercy on Jared and snapped Morgan and Claire out of their hysterics.  "What are we watching?"

 

Claire bit her lip and smiled like someone trying to contain laughter.

 

"Jared and I picked  _High School Musical_!" 

 

"Maybe I shouldn't have trusted your judgement after all."


End file.
